undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 138
This is Issue 138 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "A Last Psalm In Scotland". This issue is Timmy-centric. 1012, A Last Psalm In Scotland “Fuck!” “Hold on!” “Here we go!” The room is dark. Nobody is in here, except me. The weird thing is, I can see myself. I am standing in the other end of the room, seemingly waiting for someone. I try to speak, but nothing comes out. Then a door appears, in the end of the room where the other me is standing. And two men enters. One with a white beard and bald head, and another black man with a moustache. '' ''I recognize them as Odin Thormann and Chad Bottom. '' ''They look at the other me, neither of them saying anything. “Timmy.” Odin says. His voice sounds clear, strong. “Do you know why we’re here?” '' ''The other me shakes his head. I try to move, but I can’t. I can just sit here, looking at the two men talking to me. '' ''“We’re here to tell you why we died, and how you can get to stay alive.” Odin continues. I’m confused. I’m alive. Ain’t I? “We sacrificed outselves to keep others alive.” Odin continues. Chad is just standing there, arms crossed, saying nothing. “But we didn’t think.” “What do you mean?” I hear the other me saying. It sounds excactly like me. “You’ll see, Timmy.” Odin says, and the door opens. “Think before you sacrifice yourself.” Odin leaves the room. Chad turns around, now facing me. The other me is still just standing there, now looking very confused. ''I get eye contact with Chad for a second. And then, Chad smiles. '' I wake up, my throat feeling sore. “What the fuck...” I mutter for myself, looking around. I find myself on a roof, the helicopter being a few meters away from me. Everybody else seems to have blacked out too. What the fuck happened? “Help!” The voice of Miles screams. I get up, checking if I can walk. I can. I then run towards the voice. A giant antenna has fallen, and seemingly trapped Miles. He is laying under it, bleeding. “Are you okay?” I ask, as I check to him. “I’m fine.” Miles moans. “I can barely breath.” I nod, and begin to push the antenna away. It’s impossible. Checking out the antenna, I see the heavy part hanging off the roof. If I crawled out there, it would fall down and Miles would be saved. Of course, that would kill me, and Odin said I should think before sacrificing myself. “Here, let me help.” The voice of Garrett says. I look behind me, seeing Garrett limping towards us. “Is everybody alright, papi?” I ask, grabbing the antenna. “Not everybody.” Garrett says. “Let’s just help Miles to a start.” I nod, and we both grab the antenna. We barely get it lifted, but seemingly enough for Miles to get free. “Thanks.” Miles moans. The helicopter crashed. Jim managed to land it safetly, but only after the rest of us had been thrown all around the roof, due to problems with the engine or something. Everybody is alright. Well, almost everybody. We’re all standing in a circle on the roof, hands folded, heads looking down. Some of us are crying. “My soul, wait silently for God alone, for my expectation is from Him.” Doug prays. “He only is my rock and my salvation. He is my defence; I shall not be moved. In God is my salvation and my glory; The rock of my strenght, and my refuge, is in God.” We are all silent in around two minutes. Then Doug asks: “Does anybody wants to say anything?” Nobody does. We want to, but we can’t. Because Ridley is dead. Deaths *Ridley Johnson Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom (dream) *Odin Thormann (dream) *Ridley Johnson *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Garrett White Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues